desimefandomcom_id-20200214-history
User blog:Lastia/Random FAQs
Haiiii, helloooo, pembaca wiki Desime.. Saya lagi gak mood edit, jadi saya buat blog ini. Di sini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa kebingungan (?) yang selama ini terjadi di wiki ini, juga menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan. Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu, sedikit. hehe. Editing ; Gimana cara edit di wiki ini? : Edit di wiki ini sebenarnya sangat-sangat mudah, sama kayak edit di wiki wiki lainnya. Silahkan baca Guidebook dan blog ini untuk informasi lebih lanjut tentang pengeditan. : Saya memutuskan tidak menggunakan kunci dan membiarkan bahkan user anonim pun bisa mengedit di wiki ini. Kecuali untuk beberapa artikel yang saya kunci yang mengharuskan user untuk regis terlebih dahulu ketika mengeditnya, juga beberapa artikel yang hanya bisa diedit khusus untuk para admin. : Tapi, kalau kalian editor baru, fresh new editor yang baru bergabung di wikia fandom, let me tell you one hint, mijn vriend... klik aja tombol edit di hampir semua artikel. Atau link edit di setiap heading-heading yang ada di artikel. Dan save editanmu dengan tombol "Publish" yang ada sebelah kanan. Gampang, kan? ; Cara ngedit di List of Characters gimana? Banyak kodenya :/ : Teman-teman Desime tertjinta, halaman List of Characters sesuai dengan kesepakatan mayoritas admin, kami menggunakan nested table yang cukup bisa memanaskan otak sebenarnya, jadi saya sangat tidak menyarankan bagi kalian yang belum berpengalaman dalam mengedit untuk melakukan edit pada halaman itu. Saya ibaratkan, salah hapus "titik" aja bisa bikin nested table-nya jadi runyam. Makanya, halaman itu adalah salah satu dari halaman yang kami proteksi, khusus untuk registrasi user. : Tapi, kalo ada yang dirasa perlu diedit di halaman itu tapi gak bisa edit disitu, kalian bisa langsung komen di kolom komentar. Atau langsung tinggalkan pesan aja di message wall para admin. : Dan bagi kalian yang udah pro, langsung edit aja. Silahkan. ; Cara ngedit di List of Skills gimana lagi? Tabelnya kok jadi aneh? : Saya saranin, temanku.. edit pakai source editor. Sayangnya, buat halaman itu gak bisa pakai visual editor. ; Saya pengen banget ngedit di wiki ini, tapi gak tau mulainya dari mana. : Bisa dimulai dari halaman komunitas. Bisa juga dari baca-baca halaman List yang ada di Top Navigation, bisa List of Characters, List of Skills, List of Episode, dan lain-lain. Kenapa saya saranin halaman list? Karena itu adalah kumpulan link-link terkait. : Nah, kalo saya gimana? Random. Saya ngedit random aja. Kadang-kadang saya editnya sesuai abjad dengan membaca semua page dalam daftar semua halaman. Bisa juga berdasarkan Proyek To Do List yang saya buat. Atau sekenanya, yang mana mau saya edit. Biasanya kalo lagi gak mood banget saya ke wiki ini cuma buat blog kayak gini atau berteori atau cuma berdiskusi. ; Saya gak tau ngedit apa, cuma ngebenerin typo bisa gak? : Bisalah… nambahin titik doang juga bisa, sangat diapresiasi. Saya juga kalo ngedit biasanya cepat, gak terlalu perhatiin typo, tambahin link, atau referensi. Jadi kalo ada yang mau ngebenerin editan-kebanyakan-typo dari saya malah sangat membantu. : Sebenarnya, jika kamu memeriksa dan melihat wiki ini lebih dekat, saya yakin kamu pasti akan menemukan banyak hal yang "bisa diedit" di tempat ini. Banyaaaak. Wiki ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan, beberapa artikel masih bolong-bolong, konten belum lengkap, dan ada juga artikel yang masih wacana (you can see those all in here). ; Kalo yang saya edit salah-salah gimana dong? Gak apa? : Gak masalah. Edit aja semampu kamu. Ada admin yang bakalan patrol untuk memeriksa/menyunting lagi hasil editanmu. : Intinya, selama gak ada yang menyunting hasil editanmu, berarti editanmu gak ada masalah. ; Editan saya kok dihapus? : Kami (admin) jarang menghapus/meng-undo editan seseorang. Biasanya kami hanya mengeditnya sedikit atau memermak bahasa yang biasanya tidak baku, tapi intinya tetap yang ingin disampaikan oleh Si Editor sebelumnya. : Tapi jika editanmu dihapus "seluruhnya" tapi kamu masih ada di sini (tidak saya blok, yang artinya kamu memang bukan spammer, hehe), berarti ada berbagai kemungkinan: # Kontennya tidak sesuai. Atau memang tidak perlu dimasukkan dalam halaman. # Informasi yang ditambahkan tidak bisa ditemukan dari sumber apapun. Sumber yang diizinkan di wiki ini yaitu; sumber utama: webtoon Deadly 7 Inside Me, sumber tambahan: FB Desime, FB & IG Deruu, sumber lainnya: site-site wawancara Deruu. # Terjadi kesalahan teknis. Admin atau editor lainnya tidak sengaja menghapus editanmu. # Khusus untuk menambahkan kategori yang tidak sesuai, maaf, mungkin saya akan meng-undo-nya. Image ; Kenapa gambar yang saya upload dihapus? : Baca Policy Image yaa.. : Intinya gambar dengan ekstensi .JPG, fanart, bukan 1:1 (khusus gambar infobox), dan semua gambar yang tidak berhubungan dengan Desime bakalan saya hapus. ; Kenapa gambar yang di user page saya juga dihapus? : Ya, itu juga. Mau userpage-mu ada gallery/gambar? Pakai gambar yang sudah diupload di wiki aja. ; Kenapa gambar yang saya upload di Message Wall juga ikutan dihapus? : Termasuk itu juga, mon ami. Dengan catatan gambar yang diupload bukan dalam kategori gambar yang dibolehkan menurut Policy Image, maka saya akan mengahpusnya. Tapi biasanya, saya selalu membiarkan gambar itu di message wall selama kurang lebih 3 hari, untuk menjaga komunikasi yang lancar. Setelah dari itu, bakalan saya hapus (bisa juga lebih, kalau lagi ada mood bersih-bersih wiki. Ya, saya selalu melakukan pembersihan). Banning ; WhY diD YOu Ban ME???!!! : Saya (dan semua admin disini) orangnya selalu welcome sama user baru. Serius. Bahkan ada seorang admin yang punya spesialisasi sendiri "menyambut" user baru yang berkontribusi, meski sudah ada bot welcome. Sebut saja dia dengan inisial Fifteen. Hehehe. Tapi... kalo ada yang bikin rusuh di wiki ini, maaf saja, saya langsung blok untuk time limit "selamanya" tanpa peringatan sama sekali. Sebenarnya udah ada beberapa user yang saya blok, thank you for the bullshits you filled in the page. ; Tapi, kan saya cuma mau edit aja, tapi karena gak tahu edit malah jadi kayak spam, dll : Ya. Saya bukan orang yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar mau edit, dan mana yang cuma mau spam. ; Forgive me : No. Silahkan ganti akun baru aja kalo mau ngedit di wiki ini. Akun yang sudah diblok gak bakal saya kembalikan. Random ; Saya cuma pengen diskusi, malas ngedit. : Silahkan. Di sini banyak tempat buat diskusi. Ada Discussion, Live Chat, dan Discord yang dibuat oleh Aivoz yang selalu kosong melompong. Saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong ramaikan. Atau bisa juga di message wall saya, masuk aja di thread ini. Saya orangnya sangat suka berdiskusi, jadi, mari berdiskusi tentang Desime sepuasnya. ; Saya pengen diskusi tentang webtoon lain, hehe. : That's okay with me. Saya dan Aivoz juga sering bahas tentang Kubera dan lain-lain di thread ini. ; Saya gak suka warna background wiki :( : Silahkan didiskusikan di thread ini. ; Warna wiki ini kok kebanyakan ijo? : "Karena perintah warna Pride Envy adalah absolut." : > Green > #008000 : > DarkGreen > #006400 : > Lime > #00FF00 : > SpringGreen > #00FF7F : > MediumSpringGreen > #00FA9A to be continued Kategori:Posting blog